boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Manual of Style
Hello, and welcome to The Boondocks IC our goal is becoming a vast, knowledgeable source about all things related to The Boondocks. Anyone can help build and improve it, and we encourage all Boondocks fans to do so. It was started 5 March, 2010 and currently contains ' ' articles. The main page is here. Please take your time to read this page as you start edit, to find more about this page, as well as some rules to follow in order to maintain organized and clean articles. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. The Boondocks IC has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. Wiki User Becoming an user on this Wiki won't take more than a minute! An user can provide many benefits in the Wiki and can contribute to create more partnership with other active users, which will make The Boondocks IC grow. Do not use the information on this Wiki for personal gain or for vandalism. If there's a need to know how to create an account, this page will help. If there's a need to know how to edit the user page, this page will help, as well as the The Boondocks IC users. Captialization In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. Language This is a encyclopedia of information on The Boondocks IC; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Curse words are not the preferred forms to use (Even though The Boondocks TV show uses vulgar language please censor it on the wiki). Creating an Article All chapters and episodes will have their own articles, and they must maintain the same format that all other episode pages and chapter pages have. An example of each one are the first episode and the first comic strip chapter. Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in the The Boondocks series may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Episodes All and episodes will have their own articles, and they must maintain the same format that all other episode pages and chapter pages have. An example is the first episode. To Help Out Anonymous users are welcome, but we recommend that you Create an account and . This hides your IP address from public view and give your fellow contributors a name to associate with your edits. Please note that you may (and we recommend that you do) use a pseudonym instead of your real name for your username. Some Standards User Behaviour * We ask that you refrain from foul language, by replacing it with *'s (Ass, Bitch and Nigga are allowed) Repetitive offenders will be indefinitely blocked. Non-Boondocks Pages * This is primarily a Boondocks wiki, but we permit a small number of non-Boondocks characters to have pages. * In general, no non-Boondocks images (except as necessary to illustrate pages as permitted in the paragraph above). Such images are not relevant to this wiki and may be deleted on sight. There are a few exceptions, but ask an admin about that. Category:General wiki templates